And All These Little Things
by aToriStory
Summary: So I asked for some Zosan prompts on Tumblr and I got so many! This is a story containing all those prompts and more to come in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mmkay, so I got bored on Tumblr and asked for some prompts and all my amazing followers provided! This is a little series just about all the prompts. Some will be AU some will be canon.**

 **Once again I thank everyone who sent me prompts! You guys are the fucking best!**

 **Prompt 1: Part 1 FI** **RST KISS [Canon]**

"So…" Sanji leaned up against the counter and dried his hands with a dish towel. "Why do you always have to fall asleep in my kitchen?"

The person in question was Zoro who was currently slumped over the back of a chair asleep. Sanji sighed and threw the towel at his face. Lately, Zoro had, unless he had watch, been making himself at home in his galley while he cleaned up. At first, Sanji figured it was to stake out until no one was here so he could sneak a bottle of sake out. But as the weeks went on and he stayed until Sanji finished and the cook woke him up, Sanji began to feel clueless.

As Zoro began to rouse from his sleep Sanji, frustrated, continued to talk. "Stupid moss." He frowned. "You don't help me, you don't drink. All you do is sit here until you fall asleep." By now, Zoro had removed the towel from his face and sat there blinking at Sanji. "Do you know what this sounds like? Stalking. That's exactly what it is." Yawning, Zoro rolled his eyes and stood up stretching. "I should get a restraining order."

"Will you shut up?" Zoro asked mid-stretch.

Sanji crossed his arms over his chest and raised his visible eyebrow. "I'll shut up when you let me know why you sit there and watch me day aft-" Zoro cut him off by quickly pressing his lips to Sanji's.

As soon as the kiss happened, it was gone. Zoro took a few steps back, his face red. Sanji stood frozen in place.

"You…" Zoro's eyes shifted to the floor, furiously blushing. "You asked why and..."

Sanji, realizing what Zoro was trying to say shook his head. "You are such a stupid moss." Zoro looked up at him in confusion. "You know, there are so many ways to tell someone you like them. Like, for instance you could just come out and say 'I like you' but no. You choose to stalk someone for weeks until you get the courage to say something. Stupid Marimo."

Zoro looked more lost than ever, which is saying something because he was lost quite frequently. "What-?"

"Such a stupid moss." Sanji laughed. "You dumbass, I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 1: Part 2 Someone catches them making out and it gets awkward (Canon)**

 **(Super sorry these are all short, I wish i'd have made them longer)**

For a while Sanji and Zoro had made their relationship work. And they'd been doing well at keeping it a secret. At first, Sanji laid down a rule. They were not, under any circumstance, allowed to act like a couple unless they knew they were alone. Which usually meant they would be together in the galley or crow's nest most of the night.

This rule, like many before it, was made to be broken.

After a while they began to push away the nagging fear someone would catch them. Zoro would pull Sanji down by his tie to kiss him as he passed by, Sanji would sneak out a bottle of sake and take it to the crow's nest and disappear for a while. It was sort of intoxicating, doing something they weren't supposed to do. The thought of anyone catching them was, for lack of better word, forgotten.

Until The Incident.

Zoro had convinced Sanji to sneak away with him down to the aquarium for a while. Sanji had refused at first. The aquarium was a hot spot for company at all hours of the day. Robin and Nami frequented the place. But after a few minutes of convincing, he agreed.

Now, Robin was not stupid. Not to say anyone else in the crew was, but she knew what was going on with other members before anyone else did. And something was up between the swordsman and the cook. She had a hypothesis for some time that the two had feelings for each other and often wondered when they were going to act upon them. When she noticed the switch of atmosphere when Sanji and Zoro were both in the room, she had a hunch.

But she had to be sure.

She wasn't going to stalk them, no. She was simply going to predict where the two would end up and coincidently end up there herself. And something told her they would be in the aquarium today.

When she heard the door open she expected it to be Nami. It was ten in the morning and Nami usually brought down a snack Sanji had so lovingly prepared and talked with her. She didn't expect to hear a soft bang. Softly closing her book she stood from her chair and walked towards the sound...only to find Sanji up against the wall, Zoro's hands pinning Sanji's own above his head, lips locked.

"Oh my." She said, covering her smile with her hand. The two abruptly stopped, turning their heads slowly to see her.

"Oh shit." Zoro whispered.

"Uh…" Sanji's face burned red. "This uh...isn't…" He panicked, Robin laughing now. "There's no good explanation for how this looks."

Robin smiled. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." She reopened her book and walked back to her chair, leaving the two frozen behind her. "Just pick a better place next time, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 1: Part 3 They come out to the crew (Canon)**

 **Excuse any spelling or grammar issues I make, I didn't edit it well.**

"Should we tell them?"

"I...I don't know!"

"Well Robin knows now."

"That doesn't mean she'd go off and tell anyone!"

"I never said that, you dumbass!"

The two were arguing in hushed voices in the galley. After Robin had caught them a few days prior they were presented with the topic of telling the rest of the crew or continue trying to keep it a secret. They were beginning to realize that keeping things a secret would be difficult.

"I think we should tell them." Zoro sighed, leaning up against the counter. Sanji nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"When though?" he asked.

"After dinner. Tomorrow."

So it was decided. They would face reality soon.

The entire next day they were jittery. Sanji forgot about what meal it was and was late on preparing it. Zoro dropped a weight on his foot about six times, (Which provoked Chopper to pester him about getting it x-rayed). When dinner finally rolled around it was obvious to everyone that something was up.

"So." Sanji began, trying to ignore the building tension in the room by busying himself with picking up the plates. "ZoroandIaredating." He rushed out, the words running together.

"Huh?" Usopp asked, bringing a hand up to cup his ear. Sanji looked up to Zoro for help but the damn moss just continued to stare at the ground. Some help he was. Robin glanced at the two of them, a knowing smile on her lips.

"I said," He took a deep breath. "Zoro and I are dating." He bit the inside of his cheek and braced for any negative reaction.

"Oh is that it?" Luffy asked. The rest of them agreed with the statement. "You had us all worried by the way you two were acting we thought it was something bad. Like we were running out of meat!"

Franky nodded. "Yeah, man. We were super worried. We're glad you guys finally came to your senses though." In the corner of his eye Sanji could see Nami gleefully accepting a wad of cash from Brook.

"Wait what?" Zoro lifted his head up. "Came to our senses?"

"Well it was pretty obvious you two liked each other." Usopp shrugged. "We were waiting for it to happen." Sanji just stood there blinking.

"Can we plan the wedding for you?" Chopper asked, sparking a conversation to break out amongst the group.

"Stop thinking that far ahead!" Sanji shouted. Zoro just laughed.


End file.
